Nightmare
by BeatriceBlack321
Summary: A peek into Sebastian's past memories. Was he responsible for the Black Death?


Her POV

Then, came the darkness, silently, snatched me away from my sanity. In the midst of nowhere, a giant raven approached. Flapped his wings angrily, and then he stared at me. His eyes were as dark as darkness, but his glare set my soul on fire.

-"Who are you?" I asked,

There came no answer. I had the strangest feeling that I knew this raven. His very scent was awfully familiar. My mind raced to cling to an answer, as if my very life depended on it. I had become a void…

Darkness again. Cold silence. There came the flapping of the wings, and I found myself standing in front of that giant raven again. The same blazing stare, but there was a bizarre trace of smiling in his expression.

-"What are you smiling at?" I shouted at him.

-"A human with fire as her essence. That interests me." The raven responded calmly. His voice sent shivers through every nerve in my body.

-"Do not call me a human. That is disgraceful. I was not asked to live as one of these low-life creatures." I answered without even thinking.

-"My… What do we have here? Do you really believe that your fragile shoulders will bear the weight of such hatred against your own race?" Said the raven, while his eyes flashed bright red…

As if falling into an endless dark well, I fell into my nightmare again. This time, he was waiting for me, the raven. The closer I went, the safer I felt. Am I even supposed to feel safe in a nightmare?

-"You are a persistent one, aren't you my little lady?" Said the raven with a devilish smirk.

-"get me out of here, now."

-"Persistent and already demanding…" He started laughing. A very long and annoying laugh.

-"You are annoying me with your laughter." I said with anger bubbling in my throat.

-"My apologies young lady. That was not my intention at all. You see, we have not formed a contract yet, but you are already ordering me. Are you that eager to form a contract with a demon and bound yourself to Hell for an eternity? I gave you plenty of chances to run away, but you keep coming back like a playful kitten." The raven sighed.

-"I am not a kitten, and I do not believe that there is another Hell besides the world that I live in. I do wish to form the contract. Now get down to business."

-"As you wish." Said the raven and without any warning he landed his claws on my chest and a sickening burning sensation went through my heart. I thought my heart will explode any moment. I survived. Kneeling, and trying to regain my breath I watched the raven transform. My eyes were blurred with tears from the pain. I couldn't see clearly. I heard the tapping of his footsteps walking towards me. He bowed, and offered his hand to help me stand up.

-"Order me anything, my lady."

His POV

Out of her nightmare, and into my own. I certainly do not need to sleep, but my very existence is a nightmare. I am the nightmare. However, I questioned my own abilities as a demon when I saw what humans are capable of. She was drowning in her own blood. We were in the middle of a slaughter house… a slaughter house for witches. The woman who summoned me was a witch. She opened her eyes, looked at me and with the last of her strength said: "Get me out of here… this… is… an order."

I removed the chains and all those blood soaked devices, and took her in my arms. She was light as a feather. Out of the chambers and into the cool air of the night, I stood on the rooftop under the full moon, with… what remained of her body… in my arms. She tried so hard to open her eyes again, and said in a faint voice: "W…why did you… take the form… of my… loved one?"

-"I thought this might be the most comforting for you, my lady. Do you wish me to transform?"

-"No… Don't…" said she and became unconscious.

I took her to the safety of the woods. Away from the people she hated so much. I cleaned the wounds as much as possible. She was dying. If she would die before I fulfilled her revenge… those blasted rippers would take her precious soul away… I could not afford it. She could not die, not yet…

I held her small body in my arms to keep her warm. I wanted to sink my claws into her soul to prevent her from dying. Her heart was marked as mine. She trembled and opened her eyes. Raised her hand toward my face, but suddenly, as if remembering something, withdrew it and turned her face away.

-"His eyes were sapphire blue, but yours… yours are crimson red." Tears circled her eyes and dropped on my hands. "…I watched him burn in front of my eyes… I was held down by their filthy hands… I couldn't save him… I could not do anything…"

-"Hush now, my lady. No need to remember the past now. I am here with you. I will protect you. I will do as you wish."

-"I want you to kill them. Kill them all. I do not want a single human to stay alive! This is an order!"

She was radiating hatred, anger, and pain. I couldn't kill every human being in the world… I needed to feed on their souls… but, I could certainly kill many… so many in fact that my lady would be satisfied. I brought my hand to my chest and said: "As you wish, my lady."

-"Use any method that you like… but make sure that they suffer… suffer a painful slow death…" She said and started to cough. Her body was shaking violently. She was clinging to my chest with her tiny hands… with her crooked and broken fingers…

Ahhh… sweet revenge. So tempting, desirable, satisfying… How very kind of her to give me the pleasure of selecting a method… It should be done fast. My poor lady is dying and needs to see her revenge fulfilled. Something large scaled to get rid of so many. Fire? Hmm… so out of style. Flood? No, no, no.

-"My! How about this?" I picked up a trembling rat from a corner and held it up by its tail.

-"Deliver this package from me, with love, to our fellow humans around here, would you?"

It was then, when I breathed a dark, slow, and painful death into North, South, East, and West. I unleashed my masterpiece: The Black Death.

Phantomhive Manor

-"Sebastian! What happened next?" said my young master leaning forward while sitting in his bed.

-"If you have studied your history books my lord, you know exactly what happened next."

-"I am not talking about the infernal plague outbreak in Europe… I… I mean…w… what happened to the witch?" I am positively sure that young master saw my eyes flash red in the dim light of his bedroom, for his eyes widened for a second, but he quickly turned his face away and stared into a distant nothingness.

-"I fulfilled her revenge and our contract came to an end." I knew very well what he was eager to know.

-"You never talk about your past, Sebastian. You are my butler, and it is only natural that I want to know about you. Now, go make yourself useful. I need to sleep. I have quite a busy schedule for tomorrow. " His pride took over his fears yet again. Now I hungered for his soul even more.

-"Yes, my young lord." I blew out the candles and left his room.

When I came back in the morning, I found him sleeping with an open book on his lap. He was reading "The Masque of the Red Death" by Edgar Allan Poe. I guess it can't be helped. My master is very fond of horror stories. After all, he is a true Phantomhive. A fine one indeed.

I opened the curtains, letting sunlight illuminate my sleeping lord.

-"Young master, it is time for you to wake up."


End file.
